Speeder
It was known as a successful race car built in the 70s, the Speeder is an F1 style race vehicle inspired by classic 60s racing vehicles utilised by race teams, it was introduced during the Cold War, whilst there were combat activities between the Allied Nations, the Soviet Union and the Bureau of Global Federation. Now many have been owned by various private owners and donated to museums, with a series of street legal built variants along with limited produced units of the racing counterpart. Civilian Use "This vehicle, was an F1 success" - Unnamed F1 Grand Prix Legend - Built in the 60s, the Speeder was Mustang Off-Road Vehicles' entry point into the Formula 1 Grand Prix series, it was a successful vehicle which entered the racing series from the year of 1981 to 1991 where the vehicle had been replaced by a newer series of vehicles for the F1, but now since the vehicle is out of action it is owned by private owners and utilised at track-day events. Today it still classified as a game changer to enthusiasts and many surviving legends since the 80s, getting a chance to sit behind the steering wheel of one of the world's best known F1 Racers of all time. But all this began to change on the early time of the year of 2030, where they were found being used by a terrorist faction as a fast attack vehicle and interceptor, it was used by the faction due to its incredible speed, along with its game changing capabilities. GLRF Use "Try and catch us!" - Speeder driver taunting - Who knows if terrorists like racing on occasions, Terror leader Asliraf Masori who is in charge of the GLRF Cobra Cell forces have always been an individual who likes things that are fast attacking, such as most tanks that he is using today. Since the introduction of this classic racer into the Cobra Cell Inventory, it is usually prone to being destroyed easily due to being light armoured, but lucky enough if the faction utilises a protocol that allows all operators to repair vehicles during a fight, they could stay around longer. Whilst the Cobra Cell mostly uses modern day units found in service by other countries such as many found in Europe and America, Masori himself was was interested in something that is fast and popular which he can utilise for his combat techniques, thus he utilised these known F1 Racers for his men in various ways, but since they are out of production they had various ways to obtain them. Upon these vehicles are a series of roles they can take depending on who is operating the vehicle during any part a battle, depending on equipment and parts that are available for any of the drivers to utilise, most vehicles usually go out armed with either a machine gun or a mounted rocket launcher. Combat Sightings To be added... Equipment There are a series of these military style Speeders equipped for combat against enemies of those who are against Prince Kassad's followers, these variants are known to be equipped by various operatives in the GLRF. * Messenger - Unarmed, but still a good way to send messages to several terror cells across many parts of the world, forunately enough unarmed variants pose no harm and are usually kept this way to avoid trouble with authorities, it is also known to be found racing across the world and at GLRF recruitment drives. * Machine Gunner Configuration - Common equipped versions of the Speeder, these styles are known to have been a threat to enemy infantry, driven by Rebels but there are good for starting operators whilst they are being training for operating the vehicle. * Rocket Launcher Configuration - Equipped with two rocket launchers located on the bottom part of the vehicle's spoiler, operated by Cannon Rebels, they are known to be a serious threat to enemy vehicles unlike the machine gun variants on the battlefield, they are mostly another common type. * Terror on Wheels Configuration - Used by Fanatics, these versions of the Speeder are known to strike harder in the weakspots of enemy vehicles without any problem, Fanatics were also known for using the vehicle at top speed whilst beginning to ram their target. * Long-Range Hunter Configuration - Known to be utilised by Jarmen Kell, there are three of these vehicles in existance which are being used by him, one is used each time and it is replaced with the next one if it is destroyed whilst on the field. * Grenade Launcher Configuration - With two grenade launchers installed on the canopy of the Speeder with a series of high explosives or dirty radioactive warheads, the vehicles are used by Grenadier Rebels for additional firepower. * Biological Streamer Configuration - Utilised by a series of Bio Specialists, a mounted streamer on the front of the vehicle which can spew out some biological toxins that could be dangerous to all infantry, this one is known to be more a problem than the Machine Gun variants. * Desert Hunter Configuration - Authorised by Zenans Ozilq, Desert Snipers can use Speeders if they are prepared to take risks for dealing with units from far away, but a downside is that the vehicle can end up being revealed if the snipers in the vehicle are on the move or attacking. * Terror Machine Gunner Configuration - Whilst being almost similar to the normal counterpart, this variant used by the Terror Squad is equipped with two additional machine guns, they are a bigger threat to civilians and enemy infantry which could cause them to run in fear. * Terror Rocket Launcher Configuration - Equipped with three rocket launchers found on the old Ratfink rocket buggy which was used by the GLA, these versions can be trouble than normal rocket armed units whilst deployed on the battlefield. * Terror Long-Range Hunter Configuration - Similar to the Desert Hunter configuration, all Terror Squad Assassin forces in the Cobra Cell can use two additional sniper rifles on the vehicle, but will cause them to reveal themselves to all hostiles if moving. Gallery Privately owned by civilians and enthusiasts, or seen being used by the GLRF's Cobra Cell on the battlefields of today, the Mustang Speeder has been known to be spotted through photographs and spy satallite images that report the sightings of the vehicles being used by terrorists. GLRF Speeder Interceptor Unarmed.png|An unarmed Messenger variant, known to evade authorities without any use of violence GLRF Speeder Interceptor Rocket.png|A Speeder equipped with rockets, they are threats to armoured vehicles GLRF Speeder Interceptor Terror.png|A Terror on Wheels Speeder, driven by lucky fanatics who love ramming targets and exploding GLRF Speeder Interceptor Hunter.png|The Long Range Hunter variant of the Speeder, a personal vehicle used by Jarmen Kell on occasions Behind the Scenes * The Speeder is going to be the GLRF's fast scout unit in the game, it will be armed with machine guns when deployed on the battlefield. * It is inspired and modelled after the 60s F1, a race style vehicle from Micro Machines V3, a classic Play Station Game. * Whilst being fast, it'll also serve as a multi-role unit in the game, which will replace the Combat Cycles but keeping the switch rider capability. :* The idea for various riders using the vehicle is suggested by CrowV, a member from ModDB. Category:Units Category:Units of the GLRF Category:Vehicles Category:Cobra Cell Units